


Wands Out

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Wands Out

Title: Wands Out  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: 424  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Sequel to [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html) and [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html).

  
~

Wands Out

~

“Luna.” Harry sighed as he took in her turnip earrings and cork necklace. “What are you doing here?”

Luna tilted her head. “Where else would I be? The spell called me, although I’m not the one.”

“What?” Harry narrowed his eyes. “What do you know about the spell?”

Her eyes slightly unfocussed, Luna seemed to be staring just to the left of his face. “It makes your aura bright,” she said. “Very yellow.”

“Look, Luna, I’m a bit busy. I have to get out of here--”

“He’ll see it, though.” She smiled and stepped back. “He watches and he’ll know you’re looking for him.”

“Who?”

She smiled dreamily. “He’ll be here soon.”

Harry, already exasperated, began to push past her. “Right, well, I’d love to stay and chat, but I really have to leave.”

Luna shook her head. “Goodness.” She grasped his arm and pointed back towards the table.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and froze. Malfoy had his wand out and was gesturing at Zabini, who had reciprocated. Neville was looking back and forth between them but he hadn’t had the sense to move away from what looked like an impending battle.

“Bloody hell!” Harry manoeuvred Luna behind him.

Luna peered around him. “Oh. Will Neville be okay?” she murmured.

Harry groaned and with a muttered, “Stay here!” he retraced his steps, not noticing when Luna wandered away. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked Malfoy.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “We’re having a discussion. Why?”

“With wands?” Harry asked pointedly.

Zabini shrugged. “It’s how we usually settle things in Slytherin. You ready, Draco?”

Nodding, Malfoy said, “Rock!” and pointed his wand.

Zabini said “Scissors!” at the same moment.

A see-through rock materialized from the end of Malfoy’s wand, and after a moment, it crushed the ghostly scissors that had manifested from Zabini’s. Zabini scowled. “Fine, I’m off,” he muttered, standing up.

As he walked away, Harry, confused, asked, “What just happened?”

“We settled our disagreement,” Malfoy said, easing back into his chair. “What did you think we were going to do?”

“I wasn’t sure.”

Neville was smiling. “I’m glad you’re back. Why don’t you sit down, Harry?” he asked quietly. “It really is important that you let us know some of your preferences if the spell is going to work correctly.”

Harry sighed. Now that he was calmer he knew they were right, and he supposed he should get it over with. Sitting down, he nodded. “All right. What do you need to know?”

Malfoy smirked. “Everything, Potter,” he drawled. “Everything.”

~


End file.
